


Do Pitches dream of Nightmare Galleons?

by LitheFider



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Nightmare Dork University, Nightmares, Pitch's Wardrobe, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitheFider/pseuds/LitheFider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College student Pitch Black dreams about him and his larger lover (Kozmotis Pitchiner)...only in Pitch's dream he is gray-skinned and MUCH larger.  Based on the 'Nightmare Dorks University' College AU verse for the 'Pitch's Wardrobe' gaggle of Pitch's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Pitches dream of Nightmare Galleons?

**Author's Note:**

> "Nightmare Galleon" is the ship name for Book!Pitch x Movie!Pitch. For sake of ease Book!Pitch is called Pitchiner. If you want more info on that and the College AU check out tumblr:
> 
> http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/nightmare+dork+university  
> http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/nightmare+galleon  
> http://wardrobe-after-dark.tumblr.com/  
> http://ask-pitchs-wardrobe.tumblr.com/

Pitch awoke with a start.

He was fully enveloped in the large arms of his lover, which was something he usually enjoyed, but at that moment it just made him think he was still dreaming inside his lingering, vivid nightmare.  He shoved away the behemoth which only resulted in him pushing _himself_ away from the unmovable rock.  Pitch soon was half off the inadequately sized bed, then on the floor.

Kozmotis finally stirred as his warm cuddle partner vanished.  He yawned and blinked awake, looking around.  “…Pitch?”

“Down here you lout,” Pitch groaned, crawling his buck naked, pale ass up and back into the warmth of the bed sheets.

Koz blinked, smirking as he was awake enough to appreciate the annoyed look on Pitch’s face as he realized what happened.   “Graceful!  Did you roll off _again_?”

“I…no! ”  Pitch huffed, crawling in and lying defiantly on his back next to the other.  He looked him over suspiciously, lifted up the blanket and looked at his naked, muscular form.  Yup.  All normal, all there.  Everything the….size it ought to be.

“What’s with you?” Koz raised an eyebrow, then wrapped his arms around his smaller lover to cuddle hug him back into his job as a teddy bear.

“Stop it!”  Pitch yelped, a bit suddenly.  He sighed after as Koz looked offended.  “I…sorry, I just need some space.”

“Then why did you crawl back in bed?”  Kozmotis snorted.

“I was cold,” Pitch struck back with a half truth.

“That all?” Koz reached a hand down to give a gentle squeeze around Pitch’s crotch.  He was shocked to feel he was half hard!  

Not for long though, as Pitch plucked his hand straight off and turned his back to him, laying on his side. “What did I say about space you idiot!?”

“Not like it’s _my_ bed or anything,” Koz snarked, putting a hand on his hip and making a mocking body gesture. “And you’re half hard!  Have a dirty dream, princess?”  He bit his lip and leaned his face into the crook of Pitch’s neck to breathe hotly on it.

Pitch shivered…oohhh…yes well; he HAD had a dirty dream.  But, it was not usual at all. 

“If you lay off, I’ll tell you about it.”  Pitch hissed.

Strangely obedient to that, Pitchiner leaned back and spooned up behind Pitch, hands to himself.

Pitch sighed, and then stared at the wall.  “I dreamed about us.”

“Yea?” Pitchiner sat up excitedly; he’d never heard Pitch say he’d dreamed about him!  This made him very excited….ohhh he was even creeping into his lover’s dreams!

 Pitch groaned, “It was us but….we were different.  Mostly you were different.  You were…bigger.”

“Bigger?” Pitchiner glanced himself over.  Well that didn’t sound terrible, heh.

“Yea, like a _giant_.  More like a monster, with claws, sharp teeth and gray skin.  And you were aggressive…threw me around like some toy.  I mean, you already throw me around, but like this it was different…”  He sighed like he was not keen on the memory completely.  He now wished he’d never said anything; it was getting weird describing it like Koz might read more into it.

Pitchiner suddenly felt bad.  He liked picking up and tossing around Pitch, and Pitch never seemed to dislike their size difference.  “You’re not a toy…”  He murmured, quite sincere.  He didn’t quite know what else to say.  He wasn’t good at this kind of stuff, was Pitch mad at him again or something?  He thought they’d just made up and things had been so pleasant (well pleasant as the two of them got) for the past few weeks.  That corset sure did help though…nnnn…

But fangs…claws?  That sounded pretty rad.  Kozmotis licked his teeth thinking about it.

Pitch shifted and turned towards his larger lover, cuddling into his front.  He didn’t respond but huffed softly and settled in.

Koz waited a moment, but the silence was so thick.  He leaned in whispering into Pitch’s ear, “Did I bite you with those sharp teeth?”

Pitch shivered, “I…well of course.”  He replied like it was a dumb question.  His neck and collar bones were always marred with bruises and hickeys from the other man.  It was a big erogenous zone for him and Koz knew that.

“I bet you liked it…”  Koz smiled into Pitch’s flesh, scraping his teeth gently.

“Well thank goodness it was a dream or I might have bled out or something!”  He shuddered against the hot breath on his earlobe, “You were _relentless_.”

“Did I hold you down?”

“Koz!”  Pitch squirmed and his pale skin flushed.  Dammit the other was reading his mind…! 

Yes… **YES** he’d been aroused by the dream and that was what scared him. 

Scared him because it’d been so violent and rough.  The dream Pitchiner had been so _dominating_.  Didn’t help that he was wearing _all that tight black leather_ , and a corset not unlike the one he’d been surprised with a few weeks prior.  He held him down so strongly, making him bleed, tossing him over onto his knees with his ass in the air; forced a gloved hand between his legs, dragging claws down his abdomen as he sank his teeth into his shoulder.  Then lubing up that giant cock and…

“Well did I?” Koz’s voice was practically dripping.  He knew this was having an effect on his lover.  How he loved to tease and make him squirm…he prized to know he drove him crazy.

“You did.”  Pitch replied, giving a cruel twist to the closest nipple.

There was a grunting yelp, “Why you little shit!”  Koz snarled in a laugh, shoving Pitch onto his back and taking his wrists in hand as he jumped to straddle him.

Pitch gasped but held back a whimper as he felt that familiar weight over his hips.  He looked up at Koz, wiggling and struggling in a playfully defiant way.

“Well, what else did I do?” Kozmotis flashed his teeth at Pitch, looking predatory.  He could feel Pitch’s erection gradually hardening even further.  He himself was joining him at a rapid pace.  Pitch’s chest was heaving in aroused breaths, turning him on even more.

“I told you, you tossed me around like a toy.”  While before he didn’t seem to like the idea of being a toy, the tone in his voice was one now of taking control.  He _wanted_ it this time, by his admission.

Koz slid back just far enough to straddle a little wider, so he could pick Pitch up by his slender waist and roll him around.  His narrow ass stuck up in the air as his knees came together and dug into the bed…his legs still trailing down between Koz’s thighs.  Kozmotis leaned over Pitch, his cock pressing into the cleft of that ass as he drawled into his ear again, “Like that?”

“Y…yes…”  Pitch bit his lip, nails digging into the bed.  He gasped as he felt those large hands fondle around him, pinching his nipples and caressing down his whole torso as Koz kissed at his neck.  He arched into it, pressing his body against Koz in gyrating motions.  Soon Koz was grinding against him with the motions.  Pitch’s breathing broke into gasping as he felt thick licking on his neck.

“I bet you loved my big tongue…” Koz kept playing along, imagining himself in this dream.  It was a huge turn-on, no pun intended.   He liked being a Greek God of a man, but to be a giant?  That kind of raw supremacy was like a mental power trip.

“You’re a damn dog,” Pitch chided.

Koz just continued licking any inch of flesh he could reach, tongue laving wetly against Pitch’s pale skin in purposeful motions.  The teeth came soon after.  Slow at first, teasing in nips and play bites.  Then increasingly harder and animalistic, causing Pitch to groan louder and louder.

Pitch was imagining that image in his dream as Koz leaned more of his weight into him. 

“You also fucked me, eager and grunting like one too.”  Pitch added, arousal pumping through him as he felt Pitchiner’s cock slip and dangle between his legs.  He rolled his hips as Koz rutted his cock against his own.

“Is that a hint, dear?”  Kozmotis gripped around Pitch tighter.

“Fucked me with an inhumanly large cock…”  Pitch hissed under his breath.

Pitchiner was thinking egotistically ‘well isn’t that me in real life too?’ after that comment.  He was indeed of a good size, especially compared to Pitch.  But even bigger… MMmmm.

Either way that was definitely a ‘fuck me already’ hiss.  So Kozmotis reached over and dug the lube out of the bedside table drawer.  He sat up on his knees and lifted up Pitch’s hips, this time to spread his legs and place them on either side of his body.  Such a view it was.  He was surprisingly loving in his rough hastiness lubing up himself and his partner.  He was about to start nudging fingers in to prep him when Pitch spoke up, voice hungry and dark.

“No, just… _fuck me_.”

Pitchiner had never done this without _some_ kind of warm up…yea Pitch was no virgin but the jock was quite large even when not some _dream monster_.  

“As you wish,” He replied as he leaned over Pitch a bit, hands cupping to his waist on either side to steady and guide himself. 

Pitch squeezed his eyes shut, biting his lip so hard he swore it bled.  He hoped that was all that was bleeding.  He WANTED to feel full, wanted that feeling from his dream of being inhumanly fucked.  He imagined it in his mind as he felt Kozmotis firmly press into him.  He arched his hips into it so he was penetrated even deeper.  “Fuck FUCK!”  He gasped, twitching and pressing his cheek to the bed.

Koz pulled Pitch in towards him the last 2 inches in one strong motion, hilting him with a small smack of flesh. 

Pitch’s jaw gaped and his eyes rolled back into his head as he ground into him.  Full so FULL.  He reached down unable to control himself; he was so fucking turned on.  Koz smacked his hands away and jerked him off for him, roughly.  Pitch’s breathing was fast and deep, and he saw stars as Pitchiner gripped him tight with that hand on his waist as fucked him in fast, shallow strokes, not pulling out more than 2 inches each time.  He felt the larger man shuddering, the little vibrations permeated into him.

Pitch cried out more then he usually would have liked.  He’d normally be trying to hold back and not give that oaf the satisfaction…but he couldn’t stop himself.  He came hot and fast, hips frantic into Pitchiner’s ministrations. He then felt weight over him as he lolled with his orgasm, and Pitchiner biting into his neck. 

Koz tensed and kept fucking him in harder, deeper strokes, grunting and cursing as he came with one last thrust deep as he could go, pressing Pitch hard into the bed.  “ _NNNnngggg_!”

He pulled afterward in one motion, leaving Pitch a limp ragdoll on the bed with his ass in the air.  He was nudged over soon after so Pitchiner could lay down, then Pitch was pulled onto his chest so he could be his blanket.  Both men were gasping and limp soon as the arrangement  of bodies was settled.

“Dammit Pitch,” Koz sighed with satisfaction, cuddling his arms around him.  Pitch to an observer was a face down corpse on the larger man’s chest.  “You should have those dreams more often…yea?”

“Hulking brute,” Pitch murmured into the other man’s smattering of chest hair.                  

Koz kissed the mussed, spiky black hair before him, before flopping his head down with a pleased groan.

There was a wriggling and Pitch nestled his face into the giant’s neck, sighing with his own satisfaction, albeit laced with a disgruntled tone.  “I’ll regret this later won’t I…”

“I won’t tell Proto why you can’t sit properly at move night.”

“So kind.” Pitch snarked.


End file.
